Seiiki no mukou no sekai
by MizuhashiNeko
Summary: [Título en rōmaji bc queda más lindo] "No lo olvidéis. El sello sólo resiste cien años una vez que es aplicado". "Sólo nueve mujeres serán las que resistirán, hasta que la novena vuelva desde el otro lado. Con sus acciones hará que se decidan muchas cosas, pero cambiarán muchas otras también". El día en que Shiori conoció a la criatura que vivía en su cabeza, su mundo cambió. OC.
1. Introducción y un destino caprichoso

**Seiiki no mukou no sekai**

 _o_

El mundo al otro lado del santuario

...

 _I. Introducción y un destino caprichoso._

...

—No lo olvidéis. El sello sólo resiste cien años una vez que es aplicado. Tenéis que jurar por vuestro honor, por el honor de nuestro pueblo, que no permitiréis que esa bestia regrese.

Decisión, valentía, determinación. Esos sentimientos llenaban el ambiente, la puesta del sol estaba muy cerca, trayendo la promesa de una época de paz. Pero también había tensión, incertidumbre, miedo. Todos ellos eran conscientes de que, una vez cruzaran, no podrían volver a ver a las personas del otro lado jamás.

—No podéis hacerles prometer eso, Kazama-dono —Una suave voz femenina cortó el silencio que sucedió a las palabras del Líder. Todas las miradas se posaron en la anciana mujer, que llevaba su largo cabello blanco recogido en un moño impecable y una expresión de sombría tranquilidad templando su rostro. Estaba parada en la puerta del edificio a espaldas de la gran mayoría de los presentes, el Santuario en Espiral, adonde ellos se dirigirían en breve.

—Hohoemi-sama, ¿qué queréis decir con vuestras palabras? —preguntó Kazama, sobrecogido por la imponencia de aquella dama. Sus ojos fríos y calmos se posaron en los de él, un mar azul hielo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se congelara.

—Nueve. Sólo nueve mujeres serán las que resistirán, hasta que la novena vuelva desde el otro lado el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ella... con sus acciones hará que se decidan muchas cosas, pero se cambiarán muchas otras también. Así está escrito —dictaminó la vidente.

—Entonces, dentro de novecientos años... ¿volverá? —preguntó el joven que estaba a la cabeza de la fracción que se iría en unos momentos. Cargaba a una bebé en brazos, una recién nacida, por lo que se podía deducir dado su rojiza piel, que estaba profundamente dormida. En ese momento no se veía, pero en el estómago de la pequeña de cabello como la sangre había grabado un poderoso sello. Uno que prevendría al mundo de caer en el caos una vez más.

—Novecientos años del lugar al que iréis. No es desconocido para nosotros el hecho de que el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta aquí y allí. Pero sí, novecientos años. Nueve contenedores. Recae en vosotros y en vuestras enseñanzas el destino de nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, no estaréis completamente solos —reveló enigmáticamente, casi disfrutando de la confusión y la ansiedad que reinaba sobre aquellos a quienes se le había confiado aquella misión—. Luego de mucho tiempo nacerá alguien con el poder de la videncia, como yo. Pero será una videncia distitna. Él verá las cosas que pasarían si la novena no regresa. Confío en que eso la guiará.

Nuevamente dominó el silencio. Entonces la bebé se despertó. Con una inusitada tranquilidad, miró a la vidente, sus claros ojos turquesa brillante resplandecieron en naranja ante el sol poniente. Luego contrajo el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

—El destino abre sus rutas, mis valientes. Jamás pierdan la esperanza —dijo finalmente Hohoemi. Les dedicó una sonrisa extraña, se dio la vuelta con gracia y desapareció dentro del Santuario. La hora había llegado.

 _Luz y oscuridad convivirán dentro de vos, hija mía_ —pensó la vidente, abriéndose paso a través de los corredores con el susurro de la tela de sus mangas deslizándose por el suelo de madera acompañándola— _. Aunque la bestia que has de contener no tendrá mucho que ver, aún cuando lleguéis a pensar lo contrario._

 _ **End of the chapter**_

 **...**

 **HEY, HEY, HEEEEEYY!**

 **Me agarró bokutitis, lo siento.**

 **¿Cómo están, mis amores amados de mi amoroso corazón... que ama?**

 **Espero que para el ojete. Ah, no, pará, así no era.**

 **Espero que bien :D (Ahí sí)**

 **Seguro que van a pensar (o tal vez no, qué sabré yo, no estoy en sus cabezas) ¿qué carajo está haciendo esta loca subiendo** _ **un fic**_ **? Y yo les respondo: Ay, es que se me cantó el culo. Y todos felices. Yo escribo, ustedes leen. Una simbiosis perfecta (?). Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho para decirles, salvo unas cuantas muchas cosas... numerosas. Ai deomeo.**

 **Primero que nada... no voy a enumerar un carajo, siempre me pierdo o se me olvidan cosas cuando lo hago, así que** _ **nope**_ **. Medio como que no me funciona del todo correctamente el cerebro.**

 **Les decía.**

 **Sí, muchas cosas. No, lo importante. The very first thing on the list (ay ella la bilingüi): amo los clichés. Eso era, tenía que ver con clichés. Y ya seguramente sacaron esta historia de todos los lugares donde la estén leyendo pero ME CHUPA UN HUEVO, YO SIGO HABLANDO (escribiendo we).**

 **Les decía (x2) que amo los clichés. Y esas historias en las que la prota siempre, siempre,** _ **siempre**_ **es o:**

 **a) la hermana perdida del protagonista (que no sabía que la tenía y nadie nunca jamás descubre cómo carajos nació la hija de puta esa)**

 **b) una Mary Sue (esto puede complementarse con el punto anterior. Y con el punto siguiente, ahre). Onda, la minita es siempre perfecta, 90-60-90 o qué se yo que wea, tiene el pelo re lindo, los ojos de ochocientos colores diferentes al mismo tiempo y** _ **siempre**_ **termina enamorando al protagonista (alto incesto si se usa con el punto a), al antagonista, al deuteragonista, a todo el** _ **puto mundo**_ **y nunca sabe con quién quedarse porque ella "los quiere a todos por igual". Montate una orgía y que te cojan por todos los agujeros, chabona. NO JODAS.**

 **O c) si es un fic de Naruto, siempre, siempre,** _ **siempre**_ **es la Jinch** **ū** **riki del Gato Conejo Extraterreste de Otro Planeta que Reparte Bananas por los Bosques de 987662561 colas. Uzeah, kepedo. Primero que nada, ¿no pudiste inventarte un nombre más pedorro (ahre)? Segundo, ¿de dónde mierda sale la cosa esa? Preguntas de las cuáles nunca tendremos respuestas. Charararararan *música de suspenso***

 **Volviendo al hilo, adoro las historias que tienen alguno de esos puntos, o todos, yo qué sé. Pero las adoro porque me causan tanta risa de lo ridículas que son que me meo encima (bueno no, alto asco eso).**

 **A este paso la "notita" de autor va a ser más larga que el capítulo (we), así que voy cerrando. Concluyo que ustedes se estarán preguntando por qué carajo me mandé tremendo testamento sobre los clichés. Y entonces yo les respondo: porque esta historia es un cliché. Pero uno bien hecho, no se alarmen pls. O mejor sí, alármense. Nunca nada bueno sale de mi mente, así que mejor prepárense. Lo único que les voy a spoilear es que la prota** _ **NO**_ **es una Mary Sue. Y tampoco es OP (bueno, capaz que un poquito, pero no sería Naruto si ninguno es OP).**

 **Hasta acá. Me escribí la vida ahí arriba, espero que no les haya aburrido o molestado... Mentira. Ustedes ya deben saber que, a mí, lo que la gente piensa sobre mi persona o mis escritos (siempre y cuando sea negativo, eh, no se crean que soy una autora malagradecida del orto) me chupa un reverendo huevo. Así tal cual.**

 **Nos despedimos acá, divinuras.**

 **Bais.**


	2. Los inicios excéntricos son los mejores,

**Seiiki no mukou no sekai**

 _o_

El mundo al otro lado del santuario

...

 _II. Los inicios excéntricos son los mejores, ¿no?_

...

Un suave golpe en la cabeza sacó a Shiori de su ensimismamiento. Entre sorprendida y desconcertada, giró la cabeza, aún apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, para encontrarse con la visión de su anciano profesor de geografía mirándola con el ceño fruncido profundamente y muchas más arrugas en el rostro de las que ella recordaba.

—¿Por fin ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, Uzutani? ¿O es que acaso tenemos que seguir esperando hasta el final de la clase para que se digne a contestar? —cuestionó duramente el profesor Hanejima. Las mejillas de Shiori se tiñeron de un tenue color rojizo, a la par que ella enderezaba su columna y adoptaba una posición que denotara menos desinterés.

—L-lo siento, Hanejima-sensei. ¿Podría... eh... repetir la pregunta? —tartamudeó, nerviosa, esbozando una suerte de mueca de arrepentimiento.

—Le pregunté, Uzutani —pronunció su apellido con tanta frialdad que Shiori sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda—, cuáles son las características climáticas que presenta el Archipiélago del Japón.

—Esto... Bueno, el clima de Japón es templado y, debido a su extensión longitudinal y la distancia a la que se encuentra respecto del Ecuador, tiene las cuatro estaciones bien definidas, con temperaturas mínimas y máximas variables de norte a sur, siendo las sureñas significativamente más elevadas que las norteñas —respondió, sin levantar la vista de sus zapatos. Tras un momento de tenso silencio, el profesor Hanejima soltó un bufido y se encaminó hacia la pizarra, sin dirigirle ninguna otra palabra.

Shiori soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y relajó su postura, aliviada. Un par de segundos después, un papelito doblado se abrió paso por el espacio entre su pelirrojo cabello y su cuello, para aterrizar suavemente encima de su pupitre. Shiori, sabiendo que podía tratarse únicamente de una persona, lo cogió con disimulo y lo abrió.

 _Hubieras visto la cara de Hane-jiji-sensei cuando terminaste de responderle, ¡fue alucinante! Tuve que morderme el puño para no echarme a reír allí mismo. ¡No quería que me sacara de su clase de vuelta! Choca esos cinco virtualmente, Chica Tomate._

 _ **Y**_ _ **ū**_ _ **hei**_

Tuvo que simular una tosecilla para cubrir su risa. Yuhei había dibujado unos monigotes que más bien parecían manchas deformes para representarlos a ella y al profesor Hanejima. En el reverso escribió un mensaje en respuesta.

 _Raíz cuadrada de tres puntos._

 _ **Shiori**_

Dobló la notita con cuidado, lanzándola luego nuevamente hacia atrás. La chica que se sentaba allí rodó los ojos, hastiada, pero aún así la arrojó disimuladamente al chico que se sentaba a su derecha. Éste, a su vez, se la pasó a su otro vecino de pupitre, sin perder esa expresión permanente de aburrimiento que dominaba su rostro.

Un sonido estrangulado le hizo saber que Yūhei había recibido su mensaje. Shiori sonrió, echando un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que la clase terminara.

...

—Entonces... dentro de dos días es _el_ día, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yūhei casualmente, como si estuviera hablando de la peculiar forma de las nubes ese día y no de algo tan importante como los eventos a ocurrir. Shiori, repentinamente sobresaltada, se atragantó con su jugo de manzana, tosiendo como una posesa en consecuencia.

—¿A-a qué viene esa observación justo ahora? —dijo con un hilillo de voz, volviendo a toser inmediatamente después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Se secó las lagrimitas que se le habían formado en las comisuras de los ojos y le echó a su amigo una mirada de sospecha, alzando una ceja. Él se había recostado contra la ventana, mientras que ella había permanecido sentada en el piso, con las rodillas casi pegadas al pecho y un brazo debajo de sus muslos para evitar que la falda mostrase más de lo que debería.

—Sólo pensaba —respondió sin mirarla. Shiori alzó ambas cejas y entrecerró los ojos, en señal de incredulidad.

—Bastante sorprendente viniendo de ti —se burló. Yūhei se dejó caer hasta sentarse junto a ella, mirándola ceñudo. Shiori le dirigió una sonrisa inocente.

—Pensaba en que cumples años el mismo día en el que se termina el manga de Naruto —continuó con su frase anterior, emocionándose como un niño—. ¡Es genial! —exclamó, balanceándose de lado a lado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Aunque no podremos leerlo juntos. Por, ya sabes, todo eso de la "Tradición Inquebrantable" —comentó, rodando los ojos. Yūhei soltó un suspiro desganado.

—Cierto. Pues vaya mierda —dijo, un tanto desilusionado. Había dejado de balancearse, recargando todo su peso en el costado Shiori.

—Uhm —murmuró ella en asentimiento, un tanto dispersa. Estaba recordando las palabras de su abuelo: _"Cuando entres allí no debes tener ninguna inquietud en tu corazón, resuelve todos los conflictos emocionales que puedas tener antes de ese día. De lo contrario... no podemos asegurarnos de que regreses a salvo"_.

A pesar de que no lo dijo directamente, estaba claro que Takezō Uzutani estaba al tanto de su _situación_. Tonto anciano inteligente. Muchas veces pensaba que tenía como superpoderes o algo así, siempre sabía cuando había pasado algo. Tanto para bien como para mal.

 _Lo siento, abuelo_ — dijo en su mente— _No creo poder librarme de lo que le pesa a mi corazón. Yo... no podría volver a mirar a Y_ _ū_ _hei a la cara si le digo... si le confieso..._ —Detuvo sus cavilaciones. Ni siquiera en su mente podía dejar salir sus sentimientos— _Realmente soy patética_.

—Hey, Chica Tomate —llamó aquél que hacía que su mente y su corazón se volvieran un caos. Shiori lo miró, expectante—. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho Suzumura que dicen los chicos de primero del club de música?

—Pues no... —contestó, extrañada. ¿A qué venía todo eso tan repente?

—Dicen que estamos saliendo juntos —soltó, luciendo muy serio. Todo el interior de Shiori se paralizó. ¿Es que acaso Yuhei...? No, no era posible. Porque no lo era, ¿no?

 _Tranquilízate, Shiori_ —se dijo, obligándose a serenarse.

—La imaginación de los jóvenes de ahora es...

—¿Increíble, verdad? —completó Yuhei, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

—Mira que gastar tiempo en pensar en cosas tan estúpidas sobre personas que ni siquiera conocen—repuso Shiori, sonriendo a la par que sentía cómo algo dentro suyo se quebraba. La esperanza, probablemente.

—Sobre lo del lunes... —habló Yuhei, luego de un rato de silencio— Te estaré animando.

—¿Con pancartas y todo? —preguntó Shiori en broma, ocultando su sorpresa.

—Con pancartas y todo —afirmó él, sonriendo completamente esta vez.

—Raíz cuadrada de tres puntos —murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo. Ambos se echaron a reír. Pero Shiori no podía evitar esa sensación de estar haciendo algo mal. Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en sus oídos nuevamente. Aquello la molestaba, sentía como si se ahogara en un mar de culpa. Así que decidió dejar ir toda la peocupación.

 _Si acaso no salgo ilesa, o pierdo la vida a manos de lo que sea que encontraré allí... No importa. Estos sentimientos son lo más importante que tengo, por eso... Por eso, cueste lo que cueste, por más que mi alma se desgarre cada vez que desestimamos de esa manera alguna posibilidad de que algo surja entre nosotros, porque ambos sabemos que es más que imposible, quiero mantenerlos hasta el final. Realmente lo siento, abuelo, pero no creo que pueda cumplir con todos los requisitos para entrar. Pero, ¿qué más da? A pesar de todo, me siento en paz conmigo misma cuando Yuhei y yo estamos como ahora, riendo juntos_ —monologó Shiori en su mente, sin poder evitar volver una y otra vez a esa línea de sus pensamientos.

 _ **End of the chapter**_

 _ **...**_

 **¡Qué onda, manga de giles! :D**

 **Es raro que yo esté subiendo algo, lo sé, lo sé, ¡sobre todo si tiene más de un capítulo! Pero bueno, cosas fuera de lo común pasan bastante más seguido últimamente, sobre todo para mi. Es que yo misma estoy bastante fuera de lo común (?).** _ **Dizen k zoi ezpezial,**_ **pero yo digo que no. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Es un comienzo raro, regular, un tanto confuso, que no tiene un choto que ver con la intro del capítulo anterior? (Re cambié de tema mal, ah) ¿Les gustó? ¿Shippean a Shiori y a Y** **ū** **hei?**

 **Bueno, yo no.**

 **Y** **ū** **hei ya tiene un lugar en mi corazoncito junto a otra persona. ¿Quieren saber quién es** **(** **･** **ω** **･** **´)** **ゞ** **? Ay, confieso que estoy a full con los kaomojis, los adoro. Llenaría la notita esta del orto con kaomojis, pero mejor no lo hago porque me molesta que la gente haga eso, así que no, no lo voy a hacer.**

 **O tal vez sí...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **＼** **(^o^)** **／**

 **BANZAI!**

 **Bueno, basta.**

 **Iba a decirles sobre lo de "raíz cuadrada de tres puntos". A quienes hayan visto Durarara! seguramente les resultará familiar (o no, qué se yo, capaz que ni registraron cuando lo dijeron), pero es algo que dicen Mikado y Masaomi. Creo que es para referirse a algo muy bueno o kúl o yo que sé, y bueno, como Shiori y Y** **ū** **hei son una parejita de otakus, piensen que ellos lo descubrieron viendo Durarara! y sí lo entendieron y por eso lo usan todo el tiempo :D.**

 **Well... los dejo, divos (y divas, obvio). Nos re vimos wacho. Bais.**


	3. Visitando un santuario un tanto peculiar

**Seiiki no mukou no sekai**

 _o_

El mundo al otro lado del santuario

...

 _III. Visitando un santuario un tanto peculiar [Parte I]._

...

La mañana de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Shiori amaneció congelada. No literalmente, sino que durante la madrugada había nevado y ella, incauta, no se había abrigado lo suficiente. Aunque tampoco era su culpa; ¿quién esperaba tan bajas temperaturas apenas a principios de noviembre?

Ni bien se levantó de su futón, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su armario para equiparse con un grueso suéter de lana y unas medias todavía más gruesas. Aún tiritando, regresó sobre sus pasos y cogió el móvil, viendo que tenía un mensaje de Yūhei. Su corazón se agitó, revoloteando en su pecho. Con un dedo tembloroso, pulsó el botón para abrirlo.

 _ **Y**_ _ **ū**_ _ **hei**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chica Tomate!_ _＼_ _(^o^)_ _／_

 _¡Qué frío! ¡Mira que ponerse a nevar tan temprano! Los meteorólogos no dijeron nada de esto, deberían despedirlos_ _(_ _ーー゛_ _)._ _Por cierto, los chicos de la clase te mandan saludos._ _"¡Qué envidia! ¡Puedes faltar en tu cumpleaños!" dicen. Pues ya qué. ¡Te compraré la Jump, así que diles a todos en tu familia que no lo hagan! Mañana te la llevaré al colegio, ¿sí? ¡El receso está por terminar, así que nos vemos luego!_

 _P.D: Suerte con su súper-ultra-mega-secreta misión-a-la-que-no-puedes-no-ir :D._

 _P.D. 2: Ah, lo había olvidado. Aki-san también te manda un saludo._

Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, toda la emoción que la pelirroja sentía antes se esfumó de repente. Un halo de tristeza se apoderó de sus facciones. Suspiró, frustrada. _Aki-san_. Justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía ser mejor, Yūhei mencionaba su nombre. El nombre de aquella persona a quien envidiaba tanto.

 _No seas idiota, Shiori_ —se reprendió— _._ _Son hermanos, sólo eso._ —Ah, si tan sólo creyera en sus propias palabras. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y contestó el mensaje de Yūhei. Le escribió que no se preocupara por la Jump, sino por la escuela y que les agradeciera a los chicos de la clase y a _Aki-san_ por los saludos. Y también comentó casualmente cómo tenía de fríos los pies. Lo normal.

...

Unas horas más tarde, luego de haberse dado un buen baño caliente y haber desayunado todo lo que más le gustaba (era su cumpleaños después de todo, nadie podía regañarla por comer ramen a las diez de la mañana), Shiori se abrigó como para salir a esquiar y se dirigió al jardín principal de su "casa".

Aunque la casa de la familia Uzutani no era precisamente una casa, sino una gran mansión tradicional que tenía más años de los que Shiori pudiera precisar. Alrededor de mil, suponía. Eran los más ricos de toda la región, así que el que la trataran como a una especie de princesa fue moneda corriente durante toda su infancia, hasta que ingresó a la secundaria baja y le dio un merecido alto a toda esa atención innecesaria y, según ella, inmerecida. El hecho de que su abuelo haya sido alcalde del pueblo por casi cuarenta años no había hecho nada para ayudar a la situación, precisamente, pero eso a Shiori le había dejado de importar hacía ya un tiempo.

La mansión Uzutani tenía forma casi rectangular y el centro de ese rectángulo estaba al aire libre, formando un precioso jardín con una decena de árboles de sakura, muchos arbustos y flores típicas japonesas por aquí y por allá, y la joya del lugar: un hermoso estanque de unos cinco metros de diámetro, lleno de piedras minerales blanquecinas y peces koi. A Shiori le encantaba ese estanque, cuando era niña se pasaba horas alimentando a los peces, admirándolos y viéndolos nadar. Sencillamente, le encantaba.

Cruzando a toda prisa los pasillos, llegó a su destino: el dōjo de los Uzutani. Era allí donde Shiori había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, entrenando diversas artes marciales bajo la estricta tutela de la persona a la que había ido a buscar.

—Buenos días, abuelo —saludó al ingresar. Inmediatamente después, y sin sorprenderse en absoluto, se agachó para esquivar una patada voladora, quedando en cuclillas. Afirmó sus manos en el suelo y, recargando todo su peso en ellas, alzó las piernas verticalmente mientras las giraba en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, obligando a su oponente a retroceder. Al comprobar que no había peligro de un segundo ataque, Shiori se puso en pie.

—Buen tiempo de reacción —la felicitó Takezō Uzutani. A Shiori no dejaba de sorprenderle que, a pesar de tener alrededor de noventa años, su abuelo no sólo pareciera más joven, sino que conservara tanta vitalidad. Con su cabello blanco, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y atado en una coleta baja, su rostro lleno de arrugas y un par de astutos ojos azules, él no daba la impresión de haber sido, en su tiempo, el hombre más importante del pueblo.

—Me enseñaste bien —repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros pero sonriendo levemente. Su abuelo le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los cojines que había en el piso de madera, a lo que ella obedeció.

—No te lo dije antes, pero feliz cumpleaños, Shiori —le dijo él, sonriéndole cariñosamente. La pelirroja le agradeció, feliz, y entonces el semblante de su abuelo se volvió mucho más serio—. He terminado con los preparativos —informó. Shiori tragó duro.

—Entiendo... —murmuró en respuesta, pensativa— Entonces tengo que entrar en el Santuario al atardecer, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a pesar de que sabía más que bien la respuesta. Takezō asintió con la cabeza.

—Te entregaré la Fūmaken antes de que ingreses, pero deberás comenzar a alistarte a las tres. Exactamente a las cinco tienes que entrar en la Habitación del Sello, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

—Pero sigo sin entender qué es eso de la Habitación del Sello... ni por qué es importante la espada Fūma. Y por qué es tan importante todo esto, sobre todo...

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo explicártelo —la interrumpió su abuelo, con el tono de quien ha dicho lo mismo cientos de veces—. Debes descubrirlo por ti misma. Y sólo puedes hacerlo si entras al Santuario en Espiral esta noche.

—Hmph —bufó Shiori, mirando para otro lado e inflando las mejillas.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña de primaria? —preguntó Takezō, con un tic en la ceja izquierda. Como toda respuesta, la pelirroja le sacó la lengua—. No importa —suspiró él, poniéndose en pie—. Ven, tengo que darte algo.

Shiori se paró, un tanto extrañada, pero no dijo nada y siguió a su abuelo hasta un pequeño cobertizo que había a un par de metros del dōjo. Ella nunca supo qué guardaban exactamente allí, puesto que el cobertizo de jardinería estaba prácticamente en la otra punta de la mansión, pero nunca le habían permitido entrar. Cuando su abuelo deslizó la vieja puerta de bambú, Shiori se puso en puntas de pie para tratar de ver algo, acción que resultó ser innecesaria: su abuelo no impidió que entrara.

La pelirroja ahogó un grito de asombro. Ahora comprendía por qué no la dejaban entrar allí. Era una sala de armas. Literalmente. Había espadas japonesas de todo tipo: tantō, wakizashi, kodachi, katana, ōdachi, nodachi, incluso shirasaya y, por lo que llegaba a ver, incluso había espadas medievales, más parecidas a la Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi que a las katanas más modernas. Pero no sólo había espadas, sino que también había shurikens de todo tipo, hasta unas que no había visto nunca, arcos y flechas de kyūdo, tonfas, bastones y espadas de madera.

—Esto... es... increíble —dijo, a duras penas controlando el impulso de gritar de la emoción y comenzar a tocar todo. Su abuelo no le contestó, sino que avanzó hasta el final de la habitación y entonces Shiori notó por primera vez el kimono.

Era hermoso, de un rojo intenso bordado con motivos de remolinos con hilo negro, con las mangas tan largas que, al estar el kimono extendido, ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared. Sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado, había un precioso obi dorado y azul, con bordados de remolinos también.

—Esto es lo que llevarás cuando ingreses al Santuario —le informó Takezō con tono solemne. Con suma delicadeza y cuidado, descolgó el kimono y lo dobló. Luego recogió el obi y desanduvo el camino hasta llegar a Shiori, entregándoselo.

—Así que para esto fueron todas esas insufriblemente aburridas clases de colocación de kimonos —comentó la pelirroja, atando cabos. Su abuelo sonrió.

—Muy astuta —ironizó él.

—Oh, cállate.

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Jelou beibis, ¿cómo los trata la laif?**

 **Ay, es muy probable que estén tipo "¿Qué me está contando esta wacha atrevida loca? ¡Yo quiero Naruto, no la historia de esta tarada!", o algo muy cercano a eso, tal vez con más insultos, tal vez con menos, pero yo tengo algo muy importante que comentarles al respecto:**

 **...**

 _ **Cuando llega la noche, quiero que llegue el día...**_

 _ **...Cuando llega el día, quiero que llegue la noche.**_

 **...**

 **OK, no. Es que BNT me puede, lo siento.**

 **La cosa importante que les tengo que decir es que... en el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno 7w7. Ay, qué virgo me quedó ese """""emoji""""".**

 **Bueno, nada, conchas infladas (?), nos re vimos.**

 **Bais.**


End file.
